1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strainers, and more particularly, to a strainer which is adjustably affixable to a variety of sizes and types of food storage and preparation containers, such as cans, bowls, saucepans, and stock pots.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art includes strainers that are attached to containers to facilitate the separation of liquids from solids therein. Generally, the prior art discloses strainers having relatively rigid edges which serve as a base onto which the container is contacted.
U.S. Pat. No. 249,494 illustrates a strainer for mixed drinks comprised of a web of wire surrounded by a rigid rim, a handle, and a stop or rest, the handle and stop being attached to the rim. This device is adapted so as to fit over and outside of the top of a vessel such that when the container is tilted, the liquid portion is poured through the web and the solid portion remains in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,964 is directed toward a strainer having a handle which can be adjustably affixed to various sizes and types of food containers such as cans. This device comprises a fixed diameter disc of wire mesh mounted to a handle with a separate adjustable flexible band also mounted to the handle. When the device is operated, the band is secured and locked around the sides of a container. This serves to locate the mesh against the opening of the container. The user may then invert or tilt the container by use of the handle. In this way, liquid is drained from the container, while the solids are retained therein.
However, both devices fail to provide for a straining device that is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to clean, and may be used on irregularly-shaped containers.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art devices by providing a strainer which may be adapted to fit over an opening of a variety of food storage and preparation containers comprising a flexible matrix, a flexible cord which is slidably disposed within a conduit, said conduit being located along the perimeter of said matrix and having an opening through which the ends of said cord protrude, and a means for releasably engaging the ends of said cord, wherein after said strainer is placed over the opening of the container, the ends of said cord are pulled through said engaging means to adapt the circumference of the conduit to that of the container, said cord being engaged when said conduit contacts the container.